A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!
by AK1028
Summary: Featuring Drake Bell as Timmy Turner and Danielle Monet as Trixie Tang. Timmy, now 23, must decide on whether to grow up to get the girl or stay a kid forever to keep his fairy godparents. My apologizes to those who actually liked the movie & Timmy/Tootie. AU, based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Cast

AK1028 presents:

**A Fairly Odd Movie**

_Grow Up, Timmy Turner!_

Cast:

Drake Bell as Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner

Danielle Monet as Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang

Steven Weber as Hugh J. Magnate Junior

Jason Alexander as live action Cosmo

Cheryl Hines as live action Wanda

Daniela Ethan as Nacey _"Nance"_ Rose O'Connell

**[AK1028: One of my****best friends****and she is a dead ringer for Nance.]**

Amie Kuhn as Anna Rebecca Smith

**[AK1028: Hey, I can dream, can't I?]**

Daran Norris as Mr. Terrance Turner/Animated Cosmo (voice)

Susanne Blakeslee as Animated Wanda (voice)

Tara Strong as Poof (voice-baby noises)

Randy Jackson as Poof (voice-spoken)

Teryl Rothery as Mrs. Tamara Turner

Mark Gibbon as Jorgen Von Strangle

David Lewis as Denzel Crocker

Christie Laing as Janice (Magnate's assistant)

Olivia Steele-Falconer as Katie (Timmy's classmate)

Darien Provost as Howie (Timmy's classmate)

Qayam Devji as Ravi (Timmy's classmate)

Butch Hartman as Maître D' (restaurant waiter)

Serge Houde as the mayor of Dimmsdale

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Yes, I DID cut out A.J., Chester, and Vicky since they had small roles anyways. I just want to focus on TimmyTrixie as well as another surprise!_

_Timmy: And now….onto the story! But first…please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful March 21st day. Three goldfish were sound asleep in their fishbowl. Truth of the matter was; they were not ordinary goldfish. They were, in reality, fairy godparents. In a _'poof'_, the fairies resumed their normal forms. One was a female fairy. She was light skinned, pink swirly hair, pink eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, black pants, and black shoes. She also had a wand, wings, and a floating crown. Her name was Wanda. The second was a male fairy. He was also light skinned, green messy hair, green eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, black pants, and black shoes. He also had a wand, wings, and a floating crown. His name is Cosmo.

The last one was a fairy baby. He was also light skinned, one strand of purple hair, big purple eyes, wearing a purple baby outfit. He also had small rattle, small wings, and a small floating crown. His name was Poof.

Wanda whispered to Cosmo, "Ooh, he's SO cute when he's sleeping."

"Yeah," Cosmo whispered, "Our little perfect angel."

Wanda shushed her husband and two seconds later; the three fairies yelled, "Happy birthday, Timmy!"

With a flash, a twenty three year old man jumped up. He had brown messy hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink hat, and horse-y pajamas. It was none other than Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner.

Timmy commented, "Wanda, Cosmo. What are you crazy?"

Wanda countered, "You're wearing horse-y pajamas and you're the one asking us if we're crazy?"

Timmy chuckled as Poof floated over with a present and gave it to his god brother.

"Thanks Poof," said Timmy, "But what I really want as a present is hearing you saying those first words."

Poof tired to say something but he ended up belching in his family's faces. Timmy just shrugged at this and started to open up his present.

"It's from me," said Cosmo, "That is if you like it."

Timmy opened the present and he pulled out a pirate sword.

"Whoa," commented Timmy.

"Do you like it," asked Cosmo.

Timmy started to ask, "Wait, does this mean….?"

"Pirate battle time," said the fairies.

At that moment, a pirate ship busted through Timmy's bedroom. Timmy fought bravely and hard. However, he lost his sword and got cornered. Just when he was about to ask for another sword, X-Caliber appeared in his hands. X-Caliber was a jewel encrusted based laser sword. Taking full advantage of the situation of having the most powerful laser sword in the world, Timmy defeated the pirates. They all wished him a happy birthday before being _'poofed'_ away.

"Okay, Nance," said Timmy, "You can come on out."

A porthole opened up and out came Nacey _"Nance"_ Rose O'Connell, Timmy's guardian and magical being best friend. She had short brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a pink short sleeves shirt, purple low cut jeans, white running shoes, pink hat and a pink scarf.

Timmy handed her X-Caliber and commented, "Thanks for the use of X-Caliber, Nance."

"Ah, no problem Timmy," she responded as she put away her sword, "Anything for the birthday boy."

Timmy smiled as the two had an embrace. Timmy let go of her and went over to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

He told them, "And my birthdays keep on getting better and better thanks to you guys."

Just then, an _'atomic poof'_ captured their attention. Timmy and Nacey both spun around and saw Jorgen Von Strangle standing there. Jorgen has tanned skin, white hair, and blue eyes. He is also extremely muscular. He is wearing a green war top similar to that of a tank top/ no sleeved shirt, steeled toe boots, and army camouflage pants, as well as spiked bracelets on his arms and studded boots. He also has the biggest chin.

"Enjoy it while you can," advised Jorgen, "Because it will be your last birthday you have with your fairies." He paused and handed Timmy a present. He added, "By the way, happy birthday."

"You actually DO care," Nacey said, jokingly, "Funny I thought you HATED fun."

Jorgen shot her a look as Timmy opened his present. It was a purple book entitled: _'Da Rules'_. Nacey blinked at this as did Timmy.

Nacey asked, "Uh, Jorgen. I know you're obsessed with Da Rules and we all know why but why are you giving them to Timmy?"

Jorgen instructed, "Read page 180 subsection D."

Timmy did as he was told and opened up to the page.

Timmy read the page aloud, "Fairy godparents are removed from a godchild when the godchild grows up…." He paused and said, "Not me." With that, his fairies cheered. Nacey had a small giggle at Jorgen's reaction. Timmy continued to read, "Moves away from home…." He paused and commented, "Not me." Jorgen looked mad now as Nacey was trying to withhold giggles. Timmy finished reading, "Or experiences one of lives' mysteries: love."

Jorgen was smiling now and asked, "Well?"

Timmy answered, "Again, not me. The only two girls I had ever kissed were Tootie and Trixie."

Nacey pointed out, "Tootie was forced upon you and you did NOT enjoy it…as you told me."

At that moment, Timmy remembered Tootie and everyone in the room shuddered, even Nacey.

Timmy added, "And Trixie was during the Darkness battle and she didn't remember it."

Nacey walked over to Jorgen and told him, "Thanks to a certain blowhard we both know and hate."

Timmy laughed at this and gave his guardian/best friend a high five. Jorgen shot her another look as she giggled yet again.

"So," said Timmy, "Love isn't even an issue."

Wanda pulled out a heart measure and told Jorgen, "It is true….according to Timmy's love meter: he isn't in love."

"There you have it, Jorgen," said Nacey, annoying him a bit.

Timmy took a piece of cake and offered it to Jorgen. Jorgen backed away from it and told Timmy that he would get Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof back. With that, _'atomic poof'_ away himself.

Nacey asked Timmy, "Is it just me or did he became a total blowhard?"

Timmy answered, not even blinking, "He became a total blowhard." He turned to Nacey and added, "Cake?"

"Sure," said Nacey, with a giggle and a smile.

With that, the two of them and the fairies dug into their cake. Timmy headed downstairs after Nacey left. He was wearing his usual and favorite outfit: a pink shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes. His parents entered the room and handed him their birthday presents. Terrance Turner, Timmy's father, gave his present to Timmy first. Terrance was tall, black hair, blue eyes, wearing a white dress shirt, a black tie, blue jeans, and black shoes. The present that he had given his son was want ads. Tamara Turner, Timmy's mother gave her present to Timmy next. Tamara was tall, brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a purple shirt with white pants and boots. Her present was rental listings.

Timmy pointed out, "You gave these to me last year." Terrance and Tamara faked a smile as Timmy continued, "I know it might seem like a shock but I'm NOT leaving OR growing up. I love you guys too much in ordinary to do that."

That statement in its self was a lie. Timmy despised his parents for NOT spending anytime with him when he was younger.

Terrance told his son, "Well, you HAVE to leave. We already sold the house." "Yeah," Tamara added, "So we can go on our world trip."

Timmy told them, but in reality talking to his fairies, "Well, what can I say but I really WISH that you didn't sell the house."

Raising their wands, Timmy's wish came true. Terrance and Tamara were shock as Timmy said a quick goodbye and takes his bike to school.

Terrance and Tamara whined, in unison, "Why won't our son grow up?"

On his way to school, Timmy rode by a bake shop and almost ran into a twenty eight year old woman. Timmy fell back on his back as did the woman. Timmy shook his head and saw who he nearly ran into. It was Anna Rebecca Smith. After Timmy's eighteenth birthday when Nacey noticed that he was going to act like a kid to keep Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, Nacey made Anna real to keep Timmy in check when she couldn't. Her medium length brown hair is pulled back into a beautiful ponytail, brown eyes, wearing red crystal earrings, a blue turtleneck, black jeans with purple stripes, and white boots.

However, the split between them caused Anna's eyes to go bad so she needed glasses in ordinary to see now.

"Gee whiz, Timmy," commented Anna, fixing her glasses, "Watch your going otherwise you won't be able to celebrate your twenty third birthday."

Timmy smiled sheepishly at his older friend and responded, "Sorry, Anna. I wasn't paying attention."

"No kidding," said the twenty eight year old.

Timmy laughed at this. He got up and went over to Anna and helped her up.

"Thanks," said Anna, brushing herself off.

"No problem, Anna," said Timmy, "After all, you and Nance have always been there for me."

"We try, Chosen One," responded Anna.

Timmy NEARLY froze and told her, "Please, Anna. That _'Chosen One'_ thing is just SO old." He paused and added, "Besides, that whole thing was a case of mistaken identity."

"Well, I don't think so," said Anna, being her stubborn self, "Keep in mind that the Darkness wanted YOU and not Turbo Thunder."

Timmy nodded and responded, "True but that's behind me seeing that Trixie NEVER remembered and Tootie fell in love with an environmental nutcase."

Anna giggled at that and asked, raising an eyebrow, "She told you that?"

"Yeah," answered Timmy, "She now considers me a brother compared to a lover. Frankly, I'm relieved."

Anna checked her watch and told Timmy, "You better get going. Otherwise you'll be late."

Timmy shrugged and asked, "What's the point?"

Anna paused and said, "Good point. Crocker is going to accuse you of having fairies anyways."

"Yup," said Timmy, "And isn't it great?"

With the ringing of his bike bell, Timmy waved goodbye to Anna and headed off to school. Anna shook her head as she went back into her store. She knew that Timmy was in for a BIG surprise. She could feel it.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter.<em>

_Timmy: So, what ARE you up to?_

_AK1028: Well, I'm NOT going to just replace Tootie with Trixie. I've got plans for this._

_Timmy: This ought to be interesting…._

_AK1028: Please read and review!_

_Timmy: And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

That morning was a typical one for Timmy. He was still sitting in Mr. Crocker's fifth grade class. A.J. and Chester both had left Dimmsdale Elementary School and Dimmsdale a long time ago as did Vicky. So, Vicky wasn't even an issue any more.

Crocker asked his class, "Tell me class how a twenty three year old man is still in the fifth grade?"

A girl named Katie moaned, "Here we go."

Crocker started to say, "It is mainly because he has…" That's when he started to spaz out, "FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Timmy questioned, being smart, "If I do have these fairies then how come no one has seen them?"

"Oh, they'll see them, Turner," said Crocker, "Then I, Denzel Crocker, will be making the wishes around here." Noticing that the class was still there, Crocker recomposed himself. Crocker inched closer to Timmy and said, "Go ahead, make a wish. I dare you."

"Okay," said Timmy, "I wish you had the atomic runs."

Crocker's system suddenly went nuts as he farted. Everyone laughed at this as Crocker told them to have silent study hall until he got back. With that, Crocker runs out of the classroom and to the bathroom.

Grabbing his book bag, Timmy said to his classmates, "Silent study hall? Boring! Who wants to play dodge ball?"

The kids cheered as Timmy opened his bag and out came a whole bunch of dodge balls. Everyone was laughing when they left Crocker's classroom and pelted the hall monitor with the dodge balls. Timmy walked down the hall with his friends.

Mouse commented, "I can't believe that we get to leave early because of a tornado warning."

"Yeah," said Ravi, "And it's nice and sunny out there."

"Hey," said Timmy, "If that means I get to be a kid and spend more time out of these halls on my birthday, I'm good."

"See you later, Timmy," said Howie.

Nearby, Jorgen is spying on Timmy from inside a locker. He has one of Cupid's love arrows.

He whispers, "Now, I will finally get Timmy to fall in love with the first thing he sees."

Anna, who was near-by, saw Jorgen in the locker and slammed it on him. That made Jorgen misfires and hit the hall monitor, who falls in love with the school mascot and started to chase it around.

Anna laughed at this and whispered to Jorgen, "That's what you get for interfering, Jorgen." She paused and whispered, "Maybe I should let Cupid know about this…"

That's when Timmy came over.

He saw the hall monitor and asked Anna, an eyebrow raised, "Anna, what just happened?"

"I just saved your butt from Jorgen the blowhard, that's what," answered Anna. She turned to Timmy and stated, "Listen, I'm going to see the mayor's speech." She paused and asked, "Want to come with?"

Timmy shrugged and responded, "Sure, it would be good for a laugh."

Timmy's cell phone rang as the two friends rode their bikes into Dimmsdale Park. Seeing that Anna couldn't really get a license, she preferred riding a bike. Timmy laughed at her trying to keep up with him. Finally getting to the park, the two of them parked their bikes and walked over to the speech, seeing the mayor and Chompy.

"You know," said Timmy, "After living here for SO long, I STILL wonders why the town's seal is a goat."

"I know," commented Anna, "And I've only been living here for about five years."

That's when the mayor introduced Hugh J. Magnate Jr., the CEO of Magnate Power.

Magnate started to say, "Citizens of Dummsdale, this reasonably…."

Everyone exchanged confused looks as Anna and Timmy were trying their hardest NOT to laugh at him.

"Dimmsdale," corrected Janice, Magnate's assistant.

"Ah," said Magnate.

He cleared his throat and with that, he promised reasonably affordable and dirty power after he tears down the park and turns it into an oil well hotel complex.

Timmy asked Anna, "Why do people always think that things are better by bringing in new things?"

"Ah, search me," answered Anna.

Just then, a limo pulled up blowing its horn. Everyone spun around as the driver got out and opened the back door. For an unknown reason, Timmy was light on his feet. Anna put her hand on his shoulder, in a failed attempt to ground him. And that attempt made her fall to the ground.

"Timmy," asked Anna, getting up, "What's wrong?"

"I know how to desecrate him, Anna," whispered a disguised Cosmo, waving his wand.

With a _'poof'_, a smoothie appeared Timmy's hand. Timmy saw this and started to suck it down but he was still unexplainably light on his feet.

"Oh, wait," said Cosmo, "He's still looking."

That's when Anna realized something as she bent down to the disguised Wanda and whispered, "I wish you were binoculars!"

Seeing that Anna was still a Virtual World Services Agent, Wanda granted the magical being's wish. Wanda became her pink binoculars as she secretly used her powers to create a magical steeping stone so she could see who was now arriving in the limo. It was a very beautiful twenty three year old woman, with long black hair, blue eyes, wearing a teal shirt, a white skirt, and white flat heeled boots.

"No way," whispered Wanda; VERY surprised.

"Way, Wanda," said Anna, surprised as well, "That's Trixie Tang! That explains why Timmy was being so light on his feet!"

Trixie approached Magnate and said, "Magnate, I warn you to stop this right now."

"Well, Miss Tang," said Magnate, rather coldly, "I can't. I have permission from the mayor here to bulldoze down this park."

Trixie told Magnate, just as coldly, "Don't you see if you build this hotel that you will ruin Dimmsdale for its great glory and its magic?"

Anna NEARLY fell off her magical stepping stone as Timmy spat out his smoothie. Both of them were surprised that Trixie had used the word _'magic'_ in her sentence.

Timmy whispered, "Since when did Trixie believe in magic?"

Anna whispered back, "Search me, Timmy."

"Now," said Magnate, capturing Timmy and Anna's attention, "Get out of the way."

Trixie ran over to the Dogwood tree and chained herself to it.

She hissed, "Make me, Magnate."

"Is she serious," asked Anna, a bit freaked.

"We've got to help her," said Timmy, determined.

Anna stepped down from her magical stepping stone and went over to Magnate with Timmy right in front of her.

"You can't bulldoze down the tree with her attached to it," Timmy defended.

"Don't get your boxer shorts in a knot," said Magnate, coldly, "She'll move. They always do." Janice shot him a look as he corrected, "ALMOST all of them."

Timmy bent down to the ground like he was tying his shoes. Anna quickly chanted a silent spell to make sure that no one heard Timmy making wishes.

Timmy wished, "I wish the bulldozers would break down!"

With a _'poof'_, Timmy's wish was granted. Magnate commanded his men to use chainsaws next. With chanting a silent spell, the chainsaws were turned into balloons. And the weirdest thing of all, Chompy the goat ate Magnate's pants. Anna saw this and turned to Timmy, who shrugged instantly. They turned and saw Nacey near-by, watching over them like a concerned mother. Timmy and Anna smiled at this while the crowd was laughing at Magnate's expense.

"Janice," asked Magnate, "What just happened?"

While this was going on, Timmy ran over to Trixie, who had untied herself from the tree.

"Trixie Tang," asked Timmy, trying to hide that he was light on his feet.

Trixie smiled at the pink hated man and commented, "Timmy Turner. You haven't changed a bit…hardly at all."

Timmy asked, curious, "What are you doing here?"

"Heard about Magnate from Remy," answered Trixie.

Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow, "You know Remy?"

Trixie nodded and answered, rolling her eyes a bit, "He WAS my boyfriend. But, that was a long time ago." She paused and asked, "How do you know Remy?"

"Uh, from band camp," lied Timmy, rather quickly.

Trixie just nodded and asked, "So, what have you been up to?"

"Still in school," answered Timmy, truthfully.

Trixie was MEGA impressed. Timmy Turner, a college man? She NEVER thought she see that day.

"An educated man," said Trixie, "Wow." Timmy laughed at this as Trixie smiled at him. "Well," added Trixie, "It's good to see you, again." That's when she hugged Timmy.

Timmy was surprised as his love meter went up.

Wanda gasped and whispered, "Uh no."

Timmy heard Wanda and let go of Trixie almost immediately.

"Are you okay, Timmy," asked Trixie, worried.

"Uh, yeah," lied Timmy, "Uh sunburn. Doctor said that I can't hug until it heals."

Taking this open opportunity, Timmy ran off. With that, Timmy took his bike and peeled off.

"Timmy," called Anna as Trixie puzzled at Timmy running off.

She went over to Anna and asked, "Anna Smith?"

Anna turned to her and sheepishly waved.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: And to all of you Tootie fans out there….<em>

_*A cardboard comes up on the webcam reading 'be right back'*_

_Timmy's voice: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Magnate was still fuming and getting new pants on in his limo.

"How," asked Magnate, "How did my perfect plan get so….un-perfect, Janice?" Janice shrugged and that's when Magnate's cell phone started to ring. "Hello," said Magnate.

A disguised voice said to the oil tycoon, "I heard that your perfect plan has just become un-perfect. If you want answers, come to the Alley on Windsor and Sycamore."

That's when a female voice called, "Denzel, who are you talking to?"

"Mother," scolded Crocker, "I'm on the phone!"

"But," said mother Crocker, "Your macaroni and cheese is ready."

"Oh boy," said Crocker, happily.

However, that's when he realized that Magnate had heard EVERYTHING.

Going back to the disguised voice; Crocker added, "Uh….come alone."

With that, the fairy crazed teacher hang up. Anna had offered for Trixie to stop by her bake store.

Trixie saw the sign and read it aloud, "Magical Sweets?"

Anna nodded and responded, "I always have been fascinated with magic and cooking. However, I was NEVER good at magic so I went with my second choice….a bakery."

Trixie smiled as Anna let her in. Trixie gasped at the sight. She was awed by its vast selection.

"Wow, Anna," said Trixie, "This place is amazing!"

"Yeah, Timmy helped me set it all up," said Anna, being truthful.

It was true. Timmy wished up this bakery store for Anna to run about five years ago.

"Timmy certainly did a nice job," Trixie gushed. She turned to Anna and asked, "So, when did you start living in Dimmsdale, Anna? Last I heard; you were living in Brightburg!"

Anna nodded and lied, "Yeah well I moved out of there after I lost mostly everything in a fire."

"Sorry to hear that," said Trixie, soothingly.

Anna waved her hand and responded, "Ah, don't worry about it. Things have been pretty cool since I started living here."

Trixie paused and asked, curious, "What's been going on with Timmy? I mean; I know you two are PRETTY tight and I'm just curious."

"Well," said Anna, picking up her water, "Timmy's life has been going pretty good with him attending school and all."

Trixie shook her head and commented, "I never thought that Timmy Turner would become a college man."

Hearing this, Anna spat out her water as Trixie perked up.

Anna quickly said, "College man! Rrrriiiggghhhttt, Trixie."

Trixie just giggled and told Anna, "Come on, Anna. There's no need for modesty." She paused and asked, "And since when did YOU need glasses?"

"Uh," said Anna, rather quickly, "The fire damaged my eyes a bit and now I now need glasses in ordinary to see. I can't see far away anymore."

Trixie nodded and asked, "So, all school aside, what else has been going on with Timmy?"

Anna sat down and answered, "Well, not much as of now. About two years ago, he lost his great uncle who lived up in Hill Valley."

Trixie responded, a bit surprised, "I didn't know Timmy had family up there."

"Yeah," said Anna, sighing a bit, "Neither did I. That was until Mr. Turner told me the news. Apparently, Timmy was exceptionally close to this great uncle. He left Dimmsdale one day, took his bike ALL those long 65 miles to Hill Valley; just to pay his respects. He didn't come back home until like a week after the funeral." Trixie was stunned to silence. She sat there, shaking her head, not getting over it. Anna saw this and continued, "I know. I couldn't believe it either but that's what happened. And the worse part about it is when Timmy came back, Terrance and Tamara weren't EXACTLY thrilled that he had gone all the way there on his bike….and all the way back on his bike."

Trixie was still stunned as she asked, concerned, "Why? Did they not like the great uncle?"

Anna shook her head and she answered, "Not exactly. Terrance and Doc, that's what Timmy called him at least, NEVER in the history of the Turner family got along. At least that's how Timmy described it to me when he came back, crying up a storm."

Trixie's heart broke in two when she heard that. Now she felt exceptionally guilty. She shouldn't have left….. That's why the next question to Anna was going to be a hard one.

"Who was there for him," asked Trixie, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Well, I was," answered Anna, "As well as my aunt Sue."

"Your aunt," asked Trixie, raising an eyebrow.

"She lives right here in Dimmsdale," Anna lied. She was actually speaking of Nacey.

Trixie bit her lower lip and asked, hesitantly, "Are you Timmy's….girlfriend?"

Anna once again spat out her water but this time it was longer and….right in Trixie's face. Trixie was dripping wet as Anna apologized for her actions.

"I'll take that as a _'no'_," Trixie joked as Anna helped her clean off.

Anna asked, "Why are you so interested in Timmy now?"

Trixie sighed, as she knew THAT was coming.

"Well, I've ALWAYS been interested in him, Anna," answered Trixie, "I'm just sorry that I didn't tell him sooner. I hate those so-called _'parents'_ of mine." She sighed again, just thinking about the trouble that Remy had given her. Remy was the snobbiest person that she had EVER known. Trixie told Anna, "You know, Remy was such a blowhard…it reminded me of Jorgen."

Anna perked up faster than a flash of light.

"What," Anna asked.

Trixie quickly covered, "I mean, of someone I used to know."

Anna just dismissed Trixie's cover even though it was a good one. Anna quickly became lost in her thoughts, trying to figure out HOW Trixie knew Jorgen. That night, Magnate had gone to meet the _'mysterious man'_ from over the phone. He soon learned that it was indeed Denzel Crocker, an obsessed fairy hunter. Crocker had told Magnate about Timmy's fairies, showing him pictures. The shield that Anna had thrown over him was ONLY for sound and NOT for visual. Crocker pointed out that the fairies COULD be the key to Magnate's success…or failure. Magnate was un-interested at first but when Crocker offered that capturing Timmy's fairies would ensure his hotel.

Magnate eventually agreed and the two shared a bowl of noodles. However, they ALMOST shared some noodles between them. The very next morning, Nacey was over again. She was sitting next to Timmy on his bed as Cosmo and Wanda were making it take off of the ground. Poof was bouncing around having a good time.

"Timmy," asked Nacey, "Are you okay?"

"Are you sad that your birthday is over, sport," asked Wanda.

Timmy tried his hardest not to flinch at the old nickname that not only Wanda gave him but Doc as well.

Timmy answered, "I think I need to go to the doctor. My stomach is in knots and my heart is racing."

Taking full advantage of this situation; Cosmo _'poofed'_ into some doctor's clothes.

Cosmo said, putting on a rubber glove, "Dr. Cosmo is in the house! Stick out your tongue!"

Wanda told Timmy, ignoring Cosmo, "You've been feeling sick ever since you and Anna saw Trixie in the park."

Nacey perked up as she asked, concerned, "Timmy, why didn't you tell me that Trixie was back in town?"

Timmy answered, "I'm sorry Nance, I didn't think of it. Besides, she was so brave and…so sure of herself…I was impressed."

Wanda decided to check on a hutch and checked Timmy's love meter. It was starting to slowly rise.

"Oh no," reported Wanda, "You're falling in love with Trixie! And if you fall in love, we'll have to go away forever."

"Uh no," said Timmy.

"Does this mean I don't get use the glove," asked Cosmo.

Before Nacey could say anything; Terrance called up to Timmy, "Oh, Timmy! Trixie Tang is here!"

All five of them screamed as the bed was lowered to the ground.

"Trixie's here," asked Timmy, freaked.

The five of them ran over to the window and saw Trixie talking to Terrance and Tamara.

"Holy cow," whispered Nacey, "She really IS back."

Timmy shushed his magical being friend as Terrance told Trixie, "We've registered you at Wall-2-Wall Mart."

Trixie NEARLY flinched at hearing that. Nacey saw this and started to wonder.

Tamara added, holding out a blender, "And we wanted to be the ones to give you this blender!"

Trixie said, a bit flushed, "Oh, that's lovely but I'm really here to see Timmy."

By this time, Timmy had opened the window and fell down to the ground. Nacey was able to give Timmy a soft landing, though.

Trixie saw this and told the Turners, "Nice seeing you again."

With that, she dashed after Timmy. The Turners were throwing rice at her to try and get her to come back but she was already gone.

Nacey whispered, "Something isn't right. She practically flinched when Terrance and Tamara mentioned Wall-2-Wall Mart."

"Well, in either event," said Wanda, "We HAVE to stop her from breaking up our family."

"For once, I agree with your shrill voice," said Cosmo, being his annoying self. Wanda shot him a look as he quickly added, "I mean; I love you!"

Nacey rolled her eyes and said, "C'mon, you three. Let's go get Timmy."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof nodded and followed the magical being.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I hope you Trixie fans are enjoying this. But, things are going to be shaken up like I said.<em>

_Timmy: And if you haven't noticed yet, it has been shaken up A LOT. I like this version better!_

_Tootie and Tootie fans: *they have pitch forks and torches* We don't!_

_AK1028 and Timmy: RUN!_

_*Timmy and AK1028 run off*_

_Jorgen: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy had gotten back into town. However, Trixie had followed him. Timmy quickly hid and Trixie was desecrated by Anna. By that time; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof had caught up with him as did Nacey.

"Timmy," said Wanda, "We have to talk about Trixie."

Timmy wasn't paying attention. He just ran right passed them and sat down on the bench near-by. The fairies pursed while Nacey didn't. She went over to Anna and Trixie. Timmy sat down on the bench as his fairy family appeared to him.

Cosmo told him, "Timmy, let's do something magical together. Shave Crocker's back hair, turn your dad into a woman, and turn Wanda into a woman…." That last comment got Wanda to shoot him an icy glare. Cosmo quickly recovered, "I mean; you're the wind beneath my wings!"

Timmy nodded and said, "You know. You're right. We can do whatever together." He paused and started to say, "Okay, I wish…."

It was almost bad timing. Trixie had come over to him after talking to Anna and Nacey.

"Timmy," she said.

"Trixie," said Timmy, surprised.

At that moment, Timmy tried to get away from her and pulled out his yo-yo to make it seem like he was pre-occupied.

Trixie offered, "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the waterfront, watch the sailboats, and maybe get a smoothie?"

Timmy perked up and was instantly hers when she had said that.

"Sure," Timmy said, "Sounds great."

Cosmo commented, "She played the smoothie card: Timmy's one true weakness! Mine is lint. Ooh, lint!"

Wanda snapped, "Focus! If that meter goes any higher, we're done for."

They _'poofed' _off of the bench and into Timmy's cell phone. It automatically started ringing when they did that. Timmy saw that they were battling to be the one in its camera. Suddenly, it was silenced. Timmy saw, out of the corner of his eye, that Nacey had done that. She just smiled at him while Anna waved him to go. Timmy smiled back at the duo. Whenever his fairies couldn't take a hint, they were always there for him, covering his back. Trixie looked at him they went off to Dimmsdale Park. That whole afternoon, Trixie and Timmy were doing fun things together. They were riding bikes, having a picnic lunch, and flying kites.

However, Timmy lost his hat in the process and the newly formed team of Crocker and Magnate were watching them, waiting for their chance. Anna and Nacey were also near-by, watching the two love birds.

Anna asked Nacey, "Aren't you worried that Cosmo and Wanda are going to be mad at you?"

Nacey shook her head at her friend and answered, "Nah, they need to realize that it is time to let go. Besides that, he's been waiting for this _'Cinderella' _moment for a long time."

Anna nodded as she realized something else and she asked, "Wait, what about Jorgen? He did have Cupid's arrows which I was able to stop."

Nacey answered, "If he interferes again, let me handle him."

Anna nodded as Trixie and Timmy went to a fancy restaurant.

"Let's go," said Anna.

Timmy and Trixie were sitting together, eating.

Trixie told Timmy, "I'm having a really great time."

"Yeah, me too," said Timmy.

That's when Cosmo and Wanda appeared as salt and pepper shakers. The _'reserved'_ sign changed into a _'not really'_ sign.

"Not really," Timmy read.

Trixie raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "You mean you're not having a good time with me?"

At that moment, Cosmo and Wanda changed the sign from _'not really'_ to a sign that was upside down.

Timmy whispered, "It's upside down."

Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow, "What's upside down?"

"Uh, this crazy mixed up world that we live in," Timmy quickly lied. He added, "I just wish I had my hat."

Before Cosmo and Wanda could grant the wish; Trixie spoke up, "Wish granted!"

Exchanging_ 'huh'_ looks, Trixie presented Timmy a new pink hat with a black stripe in it. Timmy gushed at it as Trixie admitted that it was a nice change.

Cosmo whispered to Wanda, "I hate change. That's why I only change my underwear every 50, 000 years."

Wanda was annoyed at this. Trixie asked, "Do you know what I wish?"

Timmy shook his head and answered, "No, what?"

Trixie responded, "I wish that the park was back in the condition that it was when we were kids."

Timmy was surprised and commented, "Wow, that's a great wish. And it's not a wish for yourself…you don't hear wishes like that too often."

Wanda checked her love meter and saw that it was rising. Cosmo and Wanda _'poofed' _out of their salt and pepper shaker disguises and back into fairy form. Anna and Nacey had just arrived and were peeking through the window when they saw Cosmo and Wanda turning into humans. Poof instantly appeared in Nacey's arms.

"Poof, poof," babbled Poof, confused.

Wanda commented, "I have legs!" She paused and noticed something as she passed her hand over her leg. She added, "That needed to be shaven….ewe!"

Cosmo rubbed underneath his arms and commented, "And I've got underarm hair! I'm DEFIANTLY NOT shaving that!"

Nacey turned to Anna and put Poof in her arms.

"What are you doing," Anna asked, a bit freaked.

Nacey answered, "Stopping those two from making a big mistake."

Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda approached Timmy and Trixie as the human waiters that they had become.

Cosmo said to the couple, "Good evening, we're your magical…not fairy…human waiters with hairy legs and underarms!"

Wanda added, "And we have your spaghetti!"

At that moment, Wanda splashed the uncooked pasta on top of poor Trixie's head. Timmy and Trixie both gasped at this as Timmy looked at his godparents with wide open eyes. Trixie was a bit stunned as Nacey slapped her forehead at this development.

Wanda apologized, "Oh, I'm so sorry, miss! How clumsy of me!"

"I'll say," said Cosmo, "You forgot the sauce!"

That's when Cosmo poured sauce onto Trixie's head.

The Maître D' came over and asked, "What are you doing?"

"You've got to admit," said Cosmo as he poured lemon juice into Trixie's lap, "The service here is terrible."

Wanda nodded as the Maître D' told them, "You idiots!" With that, he ran off.

Trixie told Timmy, "That's okay; I'm just going to wash off."

Trixie left after that as Timmy started to question his godparents.

"Why did you go and do that," asked Timmy.

"Because we knew that Trixie was going to take you away from us," answered Wanda.

"And we want this family to stick together as long as possible," added Cosmo.

"I agree," responded Timmy, "You're the last family I've got after Doc had passed away."

Timmy looked very solemn after he had said that. Nacey had come up to him and put her hand on Timmy's shoulder.

She said, soothingly, "We are sorry about that, Timmy. And I'm sorry that Cosmo and Wanda did this to Trixie."

Wanda asked her, "Why did you even stop us?"

Nacey ignored that question as Timmy wished, "Now, I wish Trixie was all cleaned up."

Cosmo and Wanda sighed; knowing that Timmy had them beat. They waved their wands and with a _'poof'_, Timmy's wish was granted.

Trixie was in the girls' bathroom; silently whispered, "Thanks, Timmy."

That's when she knew that he STILL had Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. But, how was she going to tell him? Back out with Timmy, he leaned into his guardian and his fairy godparents and whispered another wish. Cosmo and Wanda sighed; annoyed again as they left as Nacey gave Timmy a one armed hug. Timmy smiled at her and for the first time since Doc had passed, it was a lopsided smile. It felt all too right with Timmy. Nacey smiled back as she left and Trixie came back over, all cleaned up.

Timmy smiled at her as she asked, "What?"

Timmy took her by the arm and headed out for the park. Timmy was covering Trixie's eyes and they had arrived at the park. He uncovered her eyes and she gasped at the sight. They ran into the park with the kids following them. Taking Poof back from Anna, Cosmo and Wanda were also walking around the park. Anna was with Nacey a few feet away from them and Timmy and Trixie, sitting in the tree. Timmy was enjoying every minute of this. He snapped his fingers and much to his fairy godparents' dismay, the tree started to bloom. Trixie smiled at this as she started to shiver. Timmy gave her his jacket as Trixie started to blush as did Timmy.

Wanda measured the love on the love meter and it was off the charts.

Wanda told Cosmo, "This is it! It's going to be a big one I can feel it!"

"Don't worry Wanda," Cosmo responded, "You'll ALWAYS have me."

Wanda started to whine and that snapped Timmy out of his love fog. However, it also sent him out of the tree. On the plus side, he had a soft landing thanks to Nacey and Anna. Both girls breathed a sigh of relief at this. Trixie flipped out of the tree as she approached Timmy.

She asked, "Timmy, what happened?"

Timmy answered, sarcasm, "Uh, I fell out of a tree."

Trixie pointed out, "It looked like you _fell _out of a tree on purpose so you wouldn't have to kiss me." She paused and asked, as Timmy was getting up, "Are you seeing someone else?"

"No," Timmy answered, quickly.

Trixie asked, "Did you just get out of a bad relationship?"

"No, no," Timmy answered, being defiant.

That's when Trixie realized something. She knew that he still had Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. She knew that he was acting this way to keep the only family he ever had, minus…

Trixie asked, soothingly, "Are you still mourning Doc?"

Timmy perked up almost immediately and answered, with a question of his own, "H-how did you know that?"

Trixie answered, "Anna told me." Timmy spat, "Anna. She HAS to know EVERYTHING."

Anna whispered, "I do not." Nacey shushed her as she defended, "Well, I don't."

Trixie told Timmy, "Maybe it is best if we stop while we're not ahead. See you later."

With that, Trixie left….but in tears. Timmy collapsed on to the grass, covering his eyes with his new hat.

"That could've gone better," Anna said.

"You think," Nacey shot back as the fairies started to celebrate their victory.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Hang on, more is coming!<em>

_Timmy: As we run away from the Tootie trolls!_

_*They take off while the trolls are not far behind*_

_Jorgen: Please read and review!_ _And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

Trixie was walking back towards the bake store. She knew as long as Timmy had his fairies, he wouldn't pursue her. She sighed. She knew that he loved them like family and was afraid that once he had lost them, he would NEVER remember them. Trixie found that it was rather unfair. That's when she happened upon an old building. When she went up to investigate what this place was, a net was thrown over her.

She screamed, "Hey, let me go!"

Luckily for Trixie; Katie, Howie, Ravi, and Mouse were near-by getting ice cream. They saw what had happened and started to go for Timmy. As Trixie struggled out of the net, she saw her capturer, Magnate.

"Magnate," Trixie breathed.

"Hello, Miss Tang," Magnate said, coldly.

"Magnate's got Trixie," said Wanda, thrilled.

She and Cosmo had reverted back into fairy form and Poof was staring at them. Poof's stare of guilt made Cosmo and Wanda realize that they were just being selfish. And that if they want Poof to grow up so badly that they were going to have to let Timmy do the same thing. They were just about to apologize to Timmy when Crocker popped out and caught the three of them. Anna was near-by, luckily, and saw this. When the fairy obsessed teacher spazed out about having Timmy's fairies, he went on his way. Anna emerged from her hiding place and ran over towards Nacey and Timmy. They just had to know that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were in trouble!

Nacey was leaning over Timmy back in the park.

She poked him in the ribs and stated, "C'mon, Timmy. It wasn't THAT bad." Timmy took off his new hat and shot his guardian a look. Nacey corrected, "Okay, it was THAT bad."

Timmy sat up and told her, "I've been waiting for this moment for such a long time. And when I had during the Darkness battle, it only lasted three seconds. It was everything I had hoped for and I knew that she WAS the one. But, Jorgen had to make her forget."

Nacey responded, as she sat down next to him, "I'm not so sure that she forgot, Timmy."

Timmy raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "What do you mean, Nance?"

Nacey answered, "Well, think about it. She knew about Jorgen, she flinched at the mention of Wall-2-Wall Mart, and she backed off when she saw that you were still _'mourning'_ Doc."

Timmy snapped, "That's because I still am!"

Nacey threw up her hands in defense as she responded, "Not arguing that….but SHE could've. But, she didn't. She walked away."

Timmy sighed and asked, "So, what's your point?"

"That you, Timmy Turner, are FINALLY getting your _'Cinderella'_ moment," answered Nacey, "And Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof just don't want to lose you."

Timmy sighed, knowing that Nacey was right. Just then; Katie, Howie, Ravi, and Mouse ran over.

"Timmy," said Ravi.

Timmy and Nacey stood up as Timmy asked, "What's the matter?"

Howie told him, "Magnate's got Trixie!"

Timmy and Nacey exclaimed, in unison, "WHAT?"

Timmy recovered and said, "No big deal….because I wish she was standing right here next to me."

Timmy and Nacey waited but nothing happened.

Nacey asked, "Why didn't that work?"

Katie whispered to her friends, "I think Timmy and Mrs. Smith's brain are on the fritz."

"Timmy," said Anna, running over.

"Anna," said Timmy.

Anna got over to them, caught her breath, and told him; "Timmy, Crocker's got your _'fairy computer programs'_!"

Nacey stated, "Awfully convenient that it happened just when Trixie got kidnapped."

Timmy stated, "We've got to save them!"

Anna and Nacey both nodded as they headed for Timmy's bike.

Nacey stopped them and said, "Wait, I've got a better idea!"

That's when she zapped up a motorcycle.

Anna and Timmy commented, in unison, "Sweet."

Nacey told them, "You two go on ahead. I'll take Timmy's bike."

Anna and Timmy both nodded as they got on Nacey's motorcycle. Anna was clinging onto Timmy for dear life. She had NEVER ridded on the back of a motorcycle before. When Magnate and Trixie got to Magnate Power, his goons grabbed her. Trixie couldn't help but wonder what kind of thing Timmy had gotten into this time…. They had gotten down to Magnate's underground lab where Crocker was waiting. The instant she saw her fairy obsessed teacher, she KNEW that Timmy's fairies were involved with this. What scared her even more was that they were entrapped in some sort of glass like cage behind Crocker.

Not caring anymore about her secret; she blurted out, "Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof! What are you going to do to them?"

Magnate and Crocker exchanged confused looks at one another. The fairies just exchanged surprised looks.

Wanda asked, "You remember?"

"That's why I backed off on Timmy," answered Trixie, "I figured that he didn't let you go."

Crocker stated, "Well, you were correct, Miss Tang. Turner NEVER let go of his fairies and that is going to cost him." He paused and added, "I was going to strike when Turner was twenty one but that idea was dashed by his disappearance."

"Disappearance," repeated Trixie.

Magnate raised an eyebrow as his goons put Trixie in a ball like cage.

Crocker explained, "He was always muttering something about time travel. His knowledge about it is WAY too advanced for a man his age and his mental capacity."

Trixie defended, "Timmy is NOT dumb!"

Cosmo and Wanda were stunned that Trixie, Trixie Tang, was defending their godson.

Crocker ignored her and continued, "So, either he had his…." He paused to spaz, "FAIRY GODPARENTS." He recomposed himself to finish, "Wish it up for him OR he knows someone in with the knowledge of time travelling."

Magnate asked, "So, is that why you want Timmy Turner to come here?"

Crocker shook his head and answered, "Oh no. I have something FAR worse in mind."

Trixie turned white as a ghost as did Timmy's fairies. What was Crocker up to? Anna and Timmy were far ahead of Nacey but she was keeping up with them pretty nicely. However, Jorgen _'poofed'_ in front of them with one of Cupid's love arrows. Timmy screamed as he leaned the bike down to the ground.

Anna screamed, wondering if they were going to get out of this. Timmy regained control just in time to bypass Jorgen and for him to misfire and get Nacey right in the heart. She crashed into him, forcing the two best friends onto the pavement and they kissed one another. Timmy took this opportunity to drive away while he could.

Anna commented, "I don't think we have to worry about Jorgen for a while."

Timmy responded, laughing a bit, "Yeah, he is all kissed up!"

Anna slapped her forehead at Timmy's poor joke as they arrived at Magnate Power. Anna and Timmy ran over as Anna tried the door.

She shook her head and reported, "It's locked."

Timmy noticed that she was standing on a doormat. Timmy's wheels were quickly turning.

He told Anna, "Anna, use the magical steeping stone that you used earlier."

Anna nodded as she stepped up and Timmy lifted up the mat. Sure enough; there was a key underneath it.

Anna asked, "A key…how did you know?"

Timmy just cracked a smile as he opened the door and told Anna, "C'mon!"

Anna obeyed as the two entered the plant.

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: You are SO dragging this out!<em>

_AK1028: Maybe…._

_Timmy: Ugh! Just get to the part where I kiss Trixie already!_

_AK1028: Sorry, not just yet. Besides, we have bigger problems._

_Timmy: What? *The Tootie trolls and Tootie have caught up to them* Oh._

_AK1028: That's why you NEVER ask a silly question like that._

_Jorgen: Please read and review!_ _And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Down in the lair, the traps were set. Magnate had wished up for a bottomless ball pit and a robot to deal with Timmy once he arrived. Taking the remote, Crocker had also wished up for some rope just in case. Janice was annoyed with the whole thing and she left Crocker and Magnate behind. Trixie escaped from her ball like cage using Timmy's yo-yo. She automatically started to go for Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. In the elevator, Timmy's head was pounding like crazy. It was forth dimensional sense and it was something he had not experienced in such a long time….ever since Doc had passed away.

His forth dimensional sense alerted him, when he was awake, when he or his friends or even his godparents were in mortal or in Cosmo and Wanda's case, immortal danger. When he was asleep, it allowed his mind to see into _'cross times'_.

Anna put her hand on Timmy's shoulder and asked, soothingly, "Timmy, are you okay?"

"Just a headache," answered Timmy, "It will pass."

Anna nodded, accepting Timmy's answer. She sensed that Timmy was telling the truth.

She then asked her friend, "So, what's the plan?"

Timmy answered, with a question of his own, "Who said that I had a plan?"

Anna grimaced and moaned, "Oh, we're in trouble."

Finally, the elevator got down to the bottom and into the lair. Timmy and Anna emerged from the elevator.

"Magnate," said Timmy, upset.

"Crocker," added Anna, also upset.

"Timmy and Anna," said the fairies, happily.

"Hello, Turner," said Crocker, coolly, "And it's SO nice that you brought Miss Smith along with you."

"Give it up, crack pot," spat Anna, "Or face our wrath."

Crocker just shook his head and told Anna, "Miss Smith, I have NO intention hurting you….or Turner's…" He paused to spaz, "FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He recomposed himself and added, "I have EVERY intention of hurting Turner." Crocker sneered at him.

"By doing what," asked Timmy, ignoring his pounding head.

Crocker answered, with questions of his own, "Do you find it odd Turner that you seem to be running up against ghost from your past? Does it seem rather odd that we would have a door mat outside of this place and it just happened to have a key underneath?"

Anna turned to Timmy and asked, confused, "Timmy, what in the world is he getting at?"

"He NEVER told you did he," said Crocker, "Well, maybe it's TIME that you told everyone here your little secret, Timmy Turner."

"NEVER," yelled Timmy, on the top of his lungs and with tears in his eyes.

Magnate stated to Crocker, "You're NOT getting anywhere."

Crocker responded, "So I've noticed. Well then, let me up the stakes." He paused and added, "Timmy Turner, we all know that you have fairies but there is even ONE secret that they don't know about you. Tell them all WHO is responsible for Doc's death?"

Timmy automatically froze and yelled, "He died of a stroke, Crocker pot!"

"Wait a minute," said Magnate, rubbing his chin, "Now that I think about it, that nickname DOES sound familiar."

Crocker started to say, "That's because it is the nickname of…."

Timmy was crying more now than he ever did and threatened, "If you breathe one word of his name, you're going to regret meeting me."

Crocker smirked. This is what he wanted. He wanted Timmy to squirm like a worm after what he had done to him as a kid. Yes; Crocker had figured out that it was Timmy that day on March 15th when he had lost Cosmo and Wanda.

He told Timmy, "I already do; great nephew of Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown."

There was a room full of gasps. Timmy flinched and froze, forgetting all about his pounding head.

Timmy muttered, "H-how did you find out?"

Crocker smiled and answered, "I have been tracing your family tree since the last time we met. And I found that branch that your father was so desperate to hide."

Anna turned to him and asked, "Timmy; is this true?"

Timmy barely even looked at Anna but he nodded none the less. Cosmo and Wanda gasped as Trixie suspected as such. That's when things got ugly. Magnate turned to the robot and ordered it to attack. However, the attack was so random and un-controlled, that it knocked Crocker into the bottomless ball pit. It also destroyed one half of the rope bridge that Trixie was climbing on. She was now dangling over that same ball pit. Timmy and Anna ducked down to the ground as Timmy saw Trixie in trouble.

He heard Crocker yelling, "I'm STILL falling! And I got the pink eye!"

"Something is telling me that thing is bottomless," said Anna.

Timmy stated, freaking out a bit, "I can't stop this robot and save Trixie at the same time."

Anna offered, "Let me deal with metal head. You save your girl."

Timmy whispered, as he ran off, "Not my girl yet."

Anna giggled as she attracted the robots' attention. Timmy saw the rope that Crocker had dropped and picked it up. He could swear that Doc was cheering him on from the great beyond.

"This one is for you, Doc," Timmy whispered as he headed up to Trixie.

Back down with Anna, she was dodging everything the robot was throwing at her. She even blocked some of its attacks with her magic…which Magnate clearly saw. When she was able to get behind it; she saw her chance to strike.

She opened up the panel in the back and commented, "There is nothing sadder than opening up a new toy without…." At that moment, she pulled out a huge battery which made her fall and land on her butt. Anna finished, "Batteries." The robot collapsed onto the ground and Anna tossed the battery aside. That's when she realized something. "Timmy," she whispered. She spun around but saw Magnate there, blocking her path.

"So, at last we meet," said Magnate.

"Crocker told you about me," asked Anna, with a bit of confusion in her voice.

"No," said Magnate, "But, it's nice to meet another magical source."

Anna gulped and asked, "You saw that?"

Magnate nodded and answered, "And now it's time you joined your fairy friends."

Anna commented, seeing her chance to strike, "SO NOT happening psycho."

She cart wheeled away from him before charging straight at him with a superior kick. Magnate faltered back and he fell down into the ball pit. Timmy had already saved Trixie and they were save back on the ground.

"Cosmo and Wanda," Trixie reminded them.

Timmy and Anna exchanged surprised looks but dropped it as they went over to the glass chamber. They checked the magic status and it was dropping faster than a rock sinking in a lake.

"There's no way we'll get them out," said Anna.

That's when Timmy had an idea as he faced his godparents and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," said the three fairies, in unison.

Timmy turned to Trixie and admitted, "I love you Trixie Tang."

"I love you too, Timmy Turner," Trixie admitted.

With that, the two were FINALLY able to share their second kiss as it saved Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof - in the nick of time.

"They're saving us," said Wanda.

After Timmy and Trixie broke out of their kiss; Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were starting to fade. Timmy was starting to cry at them disappearing.

Cosmo commented, being his usual silly self, "Don't forget to feed the dog!"

Wanda told him, "Cosmo, he doesn't have a dog!"

"Oh," said Cosmo, "Well, if you get a dog, don't forget to feed it!"

That's when they disappeared and Timmy was on his knees, crying his eyes out.

Trixie knelt down to him and whispered, "Doc would be proud of you, Timmy."

"I know I am," Anna added.

Timmy smiled at both of them as he leaned into Trixie and started to cry on her blouse. Trixie ran her fingers through Timmy's brown hair as Anna sighed, knowing that the trouble was over... A little while later; Timmy and Trixie were in the park. Anna had gone back to her bakery store so she could give them some privacy. Timmy's memories along with Trixie's were still intact.

Trixie told Timmy, "I'm sorry that you lost Cosmo and Wanda. And I'm also sorry that I didn't tell you that I knew."

"It is okay, Trixie," said Timmy, "I understand. I mean; Jorgen didn't really explain things during the Darkness battle."

Trixie responded, "I also knew about Nacey since she was the one that saved us from the blue moon."

Timmy scoffed and said, "I know about that. She told me."

"You two are pretty tight, huh," Trixie asked.

Timmy nodded and answered, "She was like a second mom like Wanda." He wondered, "I wonder when the news is going to get to Jorgen."

"It already has," responded a voice.

Timmy and Trixie spun around and saw Jorgen with Nacey, holding hands. Timmy wasn't as surprised as Trixie. In fact, he was smiling.

"All of Fairy World is talking about it," added Nacey.

Timmy replied, "I know. I've had Cosmo and Wanda for fifteen years and I'm NEVER going to see them again."

"Well," said Jorgen, "You're in for a big surprise, Timmy Turner."

Timmy raised an eyebrow at this as did Trixie. With an _'atomic poof'_, the four of them went to Fairy World. The next thing that Timmy and Trixie knew, they were in front of the fairy council. King Lucas and Barry were there. King Lucas is light skinned, has short blonde hair, brown eyes, red dress shirt, brown jeans, and black shoes. He also has the fairy necessities: a crown, a wand, and wings. Barry was also light skinned, has short red hair, green eyes, blue dress shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. He, too, has the fairy necessities: a crown, a wand, and wings.

King Lucas cleared his throat and said, "We, the Fairy council, have decided to create _'The Chosen One'_ loophole."

Barry added, "Any human with the name Timmy Turner, who has kept and loved his fairies for fifteen years, and has saved Fairy World more than a few times, can keep his fairies for as long as he wishes."

Nacey finished, "So long as he doesn't expose them or put them in any danger….like putting them in a gumball machine."

Jorgen sheepishly smiled as he cleared his throat and asked, "Do you accept this?"

"You bet," said Timmy and Trixie, in unison.

With a wave of his wand, the deed was done. Anna had arrived just in time to see it and gave Timmy a thumb up.

"Nice work, Turner," said Anna.

"Thanks, Anna," responded Timmy.

"I hope we get to meet the fairies," said Cosmo.

"Cosmo," nagged Wanda, "We ARE the fairies!" She paused and added, "Although, I NEVER thought we get you two together."

Cosmo told his wife, "I give them two weeks tops."

Poof looked like he was FINALLY going to say something.

Poof said, "Yo, how your parents were trying to get you to leave when you didn't want to was trippy, you know what I'm saying?"

"Uh, no," said everyone as they all busted out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy's POV<strong>

How the rest of my life went: by Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner. Cupid heard about what Jorgen had done and reversed all of the damage that Jorgen had done….all except for Jorgen's match made in heaven. Anna went back to selling her sweets and eventually expanded it in all of California. She never married since she spent half of her time watching out for me and Trixie. As for my parents, they were able to sell the house and go on their world trip. As for me, I went on the road with my beautiful girlfriend, Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Fin!<em>

_Timmy and Trixie: Yay!_

_Tootie and the trolls: Boo!_

_Jorgen: Please read and review!_ _And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
